Question: Ben has 10 lemons for every 10 nectarines. Write the ratio of lemons to nectarines as a simplified fraction.
Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $10:10$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $10 \text{ to } 10$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{10}{10}=1$ Therefore, $1$ is the ratio of lemons to nectarines written as a simplified fraction.